


The Reason For Stiles Stilinski

by ShakeThatCocktail



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-03
Updated: 2013-10-03
Packaged: 2017-12-28 08:02:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/989686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShakeThatCocktail/pseuds/ShakeThatCocktail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem for Derek Hale from Stiles Stilinski for all the reasons he is how he is</p>
<p>First in a collection of many, I hope :)</p>
<p>All my own work and enjoy x</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Reason For Stiles Stilinski

My hand doesn't rest on the   
table beside yours because  
it's just there;  
It wants to be held by you

My shirt doesn't stay unbuttoned  
because I want it to be;  
It makes it easier for you to  
take off

My tongue doesn't lick my bottom lip  
Because its dry;  
It needs you to taste it

My neck isn't this long because  
of its genetics;  
It wishes it feel you claim it  
with bruising bites

My skin isn't this cold because  
of the weather;  
It yearns for you breath to  
warm it in the night

My eyes aren't the colour of whiskey  
because they are;  
They want you to get drunk and drown  
yourself in them


End file.
